onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Streusen
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Head Chef | residence = Whole Cake Island | epithet = | jva = }} "Gourmet Knight" Streusen is the head chef of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Streusen is a short and rotund man. He has a beak-like nose, big lips, and a large mustache shaped like a clover on each end. He wears a dark button-down shirt with a light apron under it, as well as dark pants, a light scarf, and a very large dark hat with a big feather attached to it. He also keeps a stopwatch on his left hip. Personality Streusen has a great penchant for operatic singing, as he frequently sings in a deep and flowy manner be it when preparing food while doing his job as a chef or celebrating important occasions such as weddings, and can get emotional while doing so. He also displayed modesty when Big Mom praised his culinary skills. Abilities and Powers Streusen is in charge of all of the Big Mom Pirates' cooks as their head chef, and has a very high degree of culinary expertise. He was able to give commands to his subordinate chefs to prepare and bake a gigantic wedding cake of very refined culinary craftsmanship with intricate designs of skulls, crosses, roses, and even a large wedding altar. Even Big Mom holds his culinary skills in high regards. He is also a very skilled opera singer. While he was preparing the wedding cake, he sang in an elegant and moving tone that caused his subordinate chefs to respond emotionally, and during Sanji and Pudding's wedding ceremony, he led a makeshift choir consisting of some of his subordinate chefs to sing a melodious love song. Devil Fruit Streusen ate the Kuku Kuku no Mi which grants him the ability to turn any object into an ingredient. For example, he uses his powers to turn a log into meat as he's slicing it. Weapons Streusen wields a cutlass, though has only been seen holding it. History Past Streusen first met Linlin when she was six years old. He witnessed her eating Carmel and the Sheep's House children while they were celebrating her birthday and was amused by this event. Thinking that it would be a waste to leave Linlin alone, Streusen approached her and spoke to her about her dreams of making a country where all races could live together in harmony. Sometime after seeing Linlin's Soru Soru no Mi ability, Streusen and Linlin went on to form the Big Mom Pirates. Whole Cake Island Arc Streusen oversaw the making of the wedding cake for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's upcoming wedding. He began to grow emotional as he listed each ingredient that was brought before him. When the Tea Party began, Streusen took part in its festivities. After Sanji and Pudding entered the venue, Streusen proudly presented the wedding cake and earned praise from Big Mom. When the wedding cake was ruined after duplicates of Monkey D. Luffy jumped out of it, Streusen tried to calm Big Mom while she was furious, but a fellow chef told him to run as Big Mom attacked them. Trivia *Streusen may be named after streusel, a crumbly dessert topping, which corresponds with the food-themed names of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family. References Site Navigation ca:Streusen it:Streusen fr:Streusen Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Cooks Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters